just you and only you
by yoo araa
Summary: kalian tau ? sekarang aku diposisi menyukai seseorang yang memiliki pacar. main cast : kaisoo slight hunsoo with chanbaek hunhan ! gs !
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT COPAST ! **

YAOI. GENDERSWITCH. JGN BACA KALO GA SUKA !

SELAMAT MEMBACA :))

Author pov's

Pagi ini matahari keluar dari persembunyiannya, melihatkan sinar hangat dan membuaat siapa saja membuka mata karena sinarnya. Sinarnya masuk melalui celah celah jendela kamar seseorang namja berkulit tan, kim jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil kai. Dia menggeliat, melihat ke arah jam. Jam menunjukan angka 7.00. Disebelah jam terdapat foto seorang yeoja bermata bulat cantik. Dilihatnya foto itu dan berguman

"selamat pagi bidadari, do kyungsoo"

Teng teng teng

Suara bel masuk menggema diseluruh ruangan sekolah, terlihat semua murid berjalan masuk kekelasnya. Termasuk seorang yeoja bermata bulat, yang berpenampilan sederhana tapi membuat mata siapa saja melihat kearahnya terus. Mata bulat berpadu senyum hangat, dengan rambut sebahu serta bando kecil. Membuat kesan manis.

Dia berjalan masuk kelas tanpa memperdulikan orang memperhatikannya. Segera dia duduk disamping yeoja yang tak kalah cantiknya, baekhyun. Yeoja cantik, yang khas eyelinernya.

d.o pov's

"hey kyungie lihat loker mu, ada coklat lagi disitu" ucap baekhyun

Aku pun melihat ke dalam loker ku, ya disitu ada satu batang coklat dengan kartu kecil. Aku pun membuka kartu itu, tercetak sebuah tulisan yang membuatku tersenyum tipis.

"kenapa melihat mu itu tidak membuat ku bosan ? kau selalu manis seperti coklat - :)"

Jujur sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan pengirim coklat ini, bukan hanya sekali atau 2 kali aku mendapatkan ini. Tetapi sering. Sudah genap 4 bulan dia mengirim kan coklat, tapi aku tak pernah tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

Saat sedang asik bergumen dengan pikiran ku, baekhyun menyadarkanku.

"kyungie, jgn melamun jessica seosenim sudah masuk ayo keluarkan buka matematika bisa bisa kita kena marah" kata baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak ku

"iya baekkie" ucapku sambil mengambil buku matematika didalam tas.

Semua murid meperhatikan jessica seosenim, mataku melirik seorang namja yang duduk dipojokan kelas disamping park chanyeol, namjachingu baekhyun. Namanya kim jongin, entah mengapa namja itu membuat dirinya ingin meliriknya. Mata tajam yang berwarna hitam itu sungguh menawan, kulitnya yang berwarna sedikit coklat membuat dia terlihat manly.

Saat sedang asik memperhatikannya, tiba tiba matanya melihat ke arah ku. Mata itu membuat ku terdiam dan tidak bisa bergerak. Dia tersenyum.

Kai pov's

Daritadi aku merasa ada yang meperhatikan ku dari barisan depan nomor 2. Saat aku melihat kearah depan, yeoja cantik bermata bulat itu ketawan sedang memperhatikan ku. Dia terdiam melihatku dengan mata bulatnya itu, aku menyunggikan senyum manis ku terhadapnya. Tetapi tiba tiba...

"kim jongin, do kyungsoo kalian kenapa malah saling bertatap dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ku ? keluar kalian dari kelas sampai jam pelajaranku berakhir !" teriakan dari jessica seosengnim membuat aku dan kyungsoo tersadar dan membuat kami berada di luar kelas.

Author pov's

Terlihat 2 orang sedang duduk dilorong kelas yang sepi karena semua muridnya berada dikelas, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kim jongin dan do kyungsoo. Mereka sama sama diam dan menciptakan suasana hening dan canggung. Tetapi saat bersamaan..

"aku"

Ucap dio dan kai bersamaan, dan membuat mereka terkekeh geli.

"ladies first" ucap kai sambil terkekeh

"heem, aku mau minta maaf. Gara gara aku ngeliatin kamu buat kamu jadi dikeluarin deh" ucap dio sambil mainin jarinya

"hahahah santai aja kali kyungsoo, oh iya kenapa kamu ngeliatin aku ?"

"gapapa, cuman mau ngeliat aja" ucap kyungsoo sambil tertunduk menyembunyikan seburat merah dipipinya

Namun tiba tiba tangan kai menangkup pipinya membuat kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Mata mereka bertatap.

"yakin cuman mau ngeliat aja ?" ucap kai dengan senyum smirk khasnya sambil menatap mata kyungsoo

"i-iyaa" ucap dio dengan gagap sambil berusaha melepaskan angan kai dipipinya yang memulai memerah

"jangan dilepas, aku ingin masih ingin melihat mu dengan jarak dekat. andai saja kau tidak berpacaran dengan oh sehun..."

TBC ! Review please. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**do not copast !**

**this yaoi ! genderswitch ! jgn baca kalo ga suka !**

**selamat membaca ! :))**

"jangan dilepas, aku masih ingin melihat mu dengan jarak dekat. andai saja kau tidak berpacaran dengan oh sehun..."

d.o pov's

Kata kata yang keluar dari mulut kai membuat ku terdiam. Aku hanya bisa menatap mata yang menghipnotisku itu, kami saling berpandang untuk beberapa menit. Tiba tiba bunyi bel pergantian jam membuat ku sadar dan langsung melepaskan tangan jongin yang berada di pipi ku, lalu aku segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kai yang masih terduduk dilorong kelas.

Sekarang aku berada di perpustakaan membaca buku kimia, kejadian bersama kai membuatku takut untuk menemuinya. Aku lebih memilih bolos daripada bertemu dengannya. Saat sedang asik membaca, sebuaah tangan putih pucat mencolek hidungku. Aku tahu tangan ini, tangan siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan oh sehun namjachinguku yang menyebalkan.

Aku melihat ke arah bangku depan ku, ya dugaan ku tepat. Oh sehun duduk didepan ku dengan cengiran khasnya.

"siapa yang mengajarimu bolos do kyungsoo" ucapnya sambil mencubit hidungku

"yak, appo sehunnie. aku hanya bosan dikelas, lagian aku baru kali ini bolos. kau juga kenapa tidak dikelas ?" ucapku sambil mengelus hidungku

Bukan menjawab pertanyaanku sehun malah memperhatikan ku, dan tiba tiba mendekatkan mukanya ke arah ku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menutup mataku. tiba tiba...

cup..

sehun mengecup hidungku sekilas, aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku.

"masih sakit ? dikelas ku tidak ada guru makanya aku kesini mencari buku. eh saat sedang mencari buku tiba tiba aku melihat seorang yeoja yang kurindukan sedang duduk membaca buku" ucap sehun yang kembali duduk dan mengelus rambutku.

Pipiku seketika merona karena perlakuan sehun terhadapku, sifatnya inilah yang membuatku tidak tega untuk meminta putus terhadapnya. Dia namja yang baik, ya baik dan terlalu baik.

"kyungsoo, kenapa malah melamun ?" ucapnya sambil membelai pipiku

"oh sehun kita masih ada disekitar sekolah, bisakah kau bersikap yang sewajarnya" balasku dan memegang tangannya yang berada dipipiku

"aku sudah bersikap sewajarnya, kyungsoo chagi" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan ku dan menciumnya

"bersikap wajar dengan bermesraan disekolah ?" balasku lagi dan menarik tanganku

"aku hanya meridukanmu kyungsoo, akhir akhir ini aku sibuk karena latian basket untuk lomba minggu depan. Dan itu mebuatku jarang bertemu denganmu dan membuatku rindu padamu. hari ini istirahat makanlah bekalmu bersama ku dan pulang bersamaku. aku tidak dengar penolakan."

aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan panjang lebar yang diberikan untukku, aku hanya membalas ucapan itu dengan mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

2 jam aku bersama sehun diperpustakaan, tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat saat bersamanya. aku hanya mendengarkan ia bercerita konyol tentang kejadian lucu yang dialaminya beberapa hari lalu, dan membuatku lupa tentang rasa takutku untukk bertemu dengan kai.

teeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

bel istirahat berbunyi, sehun dan aku berjalan bergandeng tangan ke kelas ku. semua mata memandang kearah aku dan sehun, ada tatapan iri, benci, atau biasa saja. saat masuk kekelas, aku melihat kai menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. segera aku alihkan pandanganku dengan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sedang bercanda dibangku ku.

"yak kyungsoo kau kemana saja ? tadi aku bilang pada yoona seosengnim kau sakit dan ijin ke uks. kau membuatku khawatir" ucap baekkie sambil mepoutkan bibirnya

"maafkan aku baekkie, aku ke perpustakaan membaca buku dan lupa kembali kekelas"

"membaca buku atau bermesraan dengan sehun ?" ucah chanyeol dengan nada mengolok

"emang apa salahnya kalo dia bermesraan dengan ku jerapah ?" ucap sehun sambil merangkulku

"yak apa yang kau bilang bocah albino kau mengataiku jerapah ?"

aku dan baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat chanyeol.

skip time

sekarang aku berada ditaman belakang sekolah bersama sehun, aku memakan bekal ku sambil menyuapi sehun. sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehun meminta ku menyuapinya bila sedang makan bekalku bersamanya.

"besok genap 2 sebulan kita berpacaran kyungsoo" guman sehun sambil melihat kearah ku yang menutup kotak bekalku.

"hahaha, aku tak menyangka bisa bertahan lama dengan mu" balasku sambil mengacak rambutnya

tiba tiba tangan nya menggegam tanganku

"maafkan aku kyungsoo..."

TBC ! review ya kalo ada yang kurang, maaf kalo ada typo dan ceritanya ga jelas :D


	3. Chapter 3

**do not copast !**

**this yaoi ! genderswitch ! jgn baca kalo ga suka !**

**selamat membaca :))**

"maafkan aku kyungsoo..."

sehun pov's

"maaf untuk apa ?"

"maaf untuk membuat mu menjadi alat untuk menyakiti jongin dan membuatnya terluka. tapi aku rasa aku telah benar benar jatuh cinta padamu" guman ku dalam hati

"sehun kenapa melamun ? maaf untuk apa ?" omongan do membuat ku sadar dengan lamunanku

"maaf aku telah menjadi namjachingu mu yang menyebalkan dan kurang perrhatian terhadapmu"

"baguslah kalau kau sadar bahwa kau menyebalkan" balas do sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"menyebalkan begini tapi kau tetap menerima ku menjadi namjachingumu kan ?"

Omonganku berhasil membuat do diam dan memunculkan rona merah dipipinya, membuat dia bertambah manis dan membuat ku ingin mencium nya. Tanpa sadar aku kecup pipinya yang merona merah tipis itu.

"yak oh sehun" balasnya sambil memukul lenganku dengan manja, dengan muka yang bertambah merah

"hahaha, kajja kita balik ke kelas nona oh kyungsoo" ucapku sambil menarik tangannya kekelas

...

tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka dibalik pohon dengan perasaan cemburu.

author pov's

skip time

teng teng teng

bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. kecuali do kai chanyeol baekhyun yang tetap dikelas karena hari ini giliran mereka piket membersihkan kelas. baekhyun mengisi spidol bersama chanyeol, tinggal lah kai dan dio yang berdua dikelas. kai yang sedang menyapu kelas, melihat do yang kesusahan menghapus papan tulis bagian atas karena postur badannya yang sedikit pendek.

kai pov's

kuperhatikan dirinya yang kesusahan menghapus papan tulis bagian atas, aku terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya. kuhampiri dia, dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. kubisiki sesuatu ditelingannya

"butuh bantuan putri pendek ?"

"yak, kai" balasnya sambil memputarkan badannya membuat wajahnya dan wajahku sangat dekat.

membuatku bertatapan dengan mata bulat itu lagi, kami terdiam untuk beberapa menit. setelah itu dia membalikan badannya lagi kepapan tulis dan mencoba menghapus lagi.

"sini biar aku bantu" ku ambil penghapus papan tulis yang berada ditangannya

saat mengapus aku mengapitnya dipapan tulis, membuat bagian dadaku dan punggungnya tidak sengaja bersentuhan. muncul getaran aneh dijantungku, segara ku jauhkan badanku darinya. ya tuhan hanya bersentuhan dikit saja, membuatku gila.

"ini sudah aku hapus" ucapku sambil mengembalikan penghapus papan tulis ketangannya dan membuatnya membalikan badannya. saat kulihat wajahnya, wajahnya merona merah.

"go-gomawo kai" balasnya dengan menundukan kepala, kesan manisnya bertambah saat dia sedang malu begini.

"sama sama putri pendek" balasku sambil mencubit pipinya

"yak kai, sakit. lepaskan" balasnya dengan tangan yang berusaha melepaskan tanganku

"tidak mau, hahaha"

...

"ehem, bisakah kau melepaskan tangan mu dari yeojachinguku kim jongin"

aku melihat ke arah pintu, berdiri seorang namja mantan sahabatku dulu. ya mantan sahabatku.

"sehun, ah aku lupa kalau aku janji hari ini kita pulang bareng. tunggu sebentar aku ambil tas ku dulu" ucap do dan melepaskan tanganku yang berada dipipinya.

aku dan sehun saling menatap tajam sampai dio menepuk pundakku

"kai aku pulang duluan ya, sehun sudah menungguku. oh iya juga tolong sampaikan pada pasangan konyol chanbaek bahwa aku pulang duluan"

"baiklah, hati hati putri pendek. sampai ketemu besok" balasku sambil mengelus rambutnya

"terima kasih kai, byee ~"

kulihat dia berlari ke arah sehun yang berada, dan sehun menggandeng tangannya. sebelum mereka pergi, aku melihat sehun menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. ingin rasanya aku menghabisinya.

setelah beberapa saat pergi, muncul lah pasangan konyol chanbaek.

"yak darimana saja kalian, ngisi spidol aja lama amat"

"tadi sebenarnya kita udah balik kekelas, tapi melihatmu dengan do bermesraan di depan papan tulis.. membuat kami memutuskan untuk berputar arah ke kantin. benarkan chagi ?" balas chanyeol dengan menaik naikan alisnya dan membuatku sedikit kesal

"ya tepat sekali yeolie, yak kamjong sampai kapan kau menahan perasaan mu dan hanya diam ? kau membiarkan sehun memilikinya seutuhnya ? kau mengalah dengan sehun ?" ucap baekhyun dan membuatku tambah kesal

"aku bukan mengalah tapi aku menunggu waktu yang tepat, kau tau baekhyun ? aku hanya takut aku salah jalan dan melukai sahabat mu itu. biarkan sehun memilikinya sekarang, tapi suatu saat dia akan menjadi milikku selamanya"

"hahaha sungguh percaya diri sekali kau kamjong, tapi ini baru sahabatku" balas chanyeol sambil menjitak ku pelan

"tapi kai waktu yang tepat itu kapan ? aku takut sehun akhirnya malah menyakiti kyungsoo" balas baekhyun

"tidak dia tidak akan menyakiti kyungsoo, dia hanya menggunakan kyungsoo untuk menyakitiku. waktu yang tepat ? tunggu sepupuku luhan pindah kesini" jawabku

"luhan ? sepupu mu ?" ucap mereka bersamaan

...

...

TBC :))

Ms. SMC spesial terima kasih untuk kalian, makasih ya sudah nge review. ini lanjutannya, maaf kalo ceritanya ga nyambung atau jelek :D


	4. Chapter 4

maaf ya updatenya agak telat hehehe

selamat membaca readers ! :)

- do not copas

- genderwitch

- jgn baca kalau ga suka

...

"kai pov's"

...

"luhan ? sepupu mu ?" ucap mereka bersamaan, bisa kulihat raut mereka berubah terkejut

"ya luhan sepupu ku ? apa pikiran kalian sama seperti sehun yang mengira luhan itu pacarku" balasku kepada mereka yang masih memasang muka terkejut

"ya gimana kami tidak terkejut, bukan kah luhan waktu itu memelukmu sambil menangis dikamar mu. dan hal itu juga kan yang membuat sehun marah padamu kan ?" balas chanyeol dan baekhyun yang masih diam menatapku menunggu penjelasanku

...

(flashback)

...

author pov's

jam 3 sore sehun dan kai bermain basket dilapangan sekolah dan masih menggunakan baju seragam.

"ya oh sehun kejar skor ku kalo bisa" ucap kai dengan menderibble bola basket

"hai kkamjong, mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam kelas tapi tidak dilapangan basket" balas sehun dan segera merebut bola basket ditangan kai

dengan sekejap, sehun berehasil memasukan bola. 3 point shoot, mereka langsung tertawa bersama. mereka duduk ditepi lapangan berdua

"hah, aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkanmu kalo dilapangan basket" ucap kai sambil meminum air

"ya, aku kau memang-" sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika melihat 3 orang yeoja berjalan beriringan, kai juga melihat ke arah 3 yeoja itu

yang pertama dari sebelah kiri ada byun baekhyun, yeoja cantik yang merebut hati salah satu sahabat mereka chanyeol

yang ditengah ada do kyungsoo, seorang yeoja manis yang selalu berpenampilan simple tetapi bisa membuat mata semua namja melihat kearahnya termasuk kai

yang terakhir disebelah kanan ada xi luhan, yeoja perfect dan membuat semua yeoja iri padanya. mukanya yang cantik dan rambut nya berwarna cokelat sangat pas dengan kulitnya. banyak namja yang menggilainya termasuk sehun.

"bukankah dia selalu lihat cantik, pulang sekolah saja mukanya masih terlihat cantik (luhan)" ucap sehun

"ya mukanya masih tetap saja manis (d.o)" balas kai menganggukan kepala

kepala mereka berdua masih menatap 3 yeoja yang bercanda sambil berjalan di lorong yang bersebelahan dengan lapangan basket itu sampai 3 yeoja itu menghilang

"yak oh sehun kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka ?" ucap kai sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu

"iya kau juga kkamjong ?" balas sehun dan kai hanya menggangguk

"siapa yang kau suka diantara mereka ?" tanya sehun

"rahasia oh sehun" jawab kai dan tertawa

"yak kkamjong, aku punya ide bagaimana kita menyatakan perasaan kepada orang suka ? kalo kau bisa memacarinya aku kan memberi bola basket ini"

"baiklah oh sehun siapa takut"

...skip time

Sore itu sehun berkunjung kerumah kai, seperti biasa sehun memasuki rumah kai tanpa mengetuk dulu karena rumah kai bagai rumah sendiri untuknya. Sehun naik ke lantai 2 tempat kamar kai berada, saat dia membuka pintu kamar kai

krieet

Sehun terdiam, ia melihat kai sedang memeluk gadis pujaan nya yang sedang menangis. Gadis cantik yang selalu ia inginkan, luhan. Kai dan luhan melihat ke arah sehun, kai terkejut.

"sehun..." suara kai tercekat

Sehun mengeram, dan menggepalkan tangannya. Ia pergi dari hadapan kai dan luhan, kai mengejarnya dan meninggalkan luhan yang masih bingung.

"sehun tunggu !" teriak kai

"chukkae kkamjong, sepertinya aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu. Kau selalu merebut semua apa yang aku mau jabatan kapten basket, peringkat kelas, dan sekarang seorang gadis. Ambilah semua, kau memang selalu lebih dariku. Kukira kau menyukai kyungsoo tapi untuk membuat ku mengakuimu kau mengambil luhan dari ku kan ? hahaha tikus" sehun tersenyum meremehkan dan pergi dengan motor ninjanya.

kai hanya terdiam, dan tersenyum miris melihat kearah sehun yang mulai jauh. Sejak saat itu persahabatannya dan sehun hancur.

...

(flashback off)

"kai pov ends"

...

"berpelukan bukan berarti pacarankan ? aku dan luhan hanya sepupu. Hari itu luhan datang kerumah karna besok dia akan pindah ke china dengan orang tuanya. dia tidak mau pindah dan menangis dipeluk kan ku. kami dari kecil suadah seperti kakak adik, dan disekolah aku dan luhan memang bikin perjanjian kalo kami seolah tidak mengenal karena luhan tidak mau kalian tau kalo aku dan dia masih sepupu" jelas kai kepada baekhyun dan chanyeol

chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk angguk sambil berpandangan

"ya aku ingat dulu luhan pindah sekolah sangat mendadak, dia berpamitan dengan ku dan kyungsoo hanya lewat telpon" kata baekhyun melihat kearah kai

"kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan ke sehun ?" tanya chanyeol

"sehun setiap kali aku mau menjelaskan dia selalu menghindar dariku, dan aku juga sangat terkejut ketika kenaikkan kelas kemaren dia menembak kyungsoo. Sepertinya sehun ingin balas demdam dengan ku lewat kyungsoo, yasudahlah aku dan luhan sudah menyusun rencana membuat sehun kembali seperti dulu" balas kai

"kai kalo kau butuh bantuan, aku dan chanyeol juga akan membantumu" balas baekhyun sambil memepuk pundak kai

kai tersenyum kearah chanyeol dan baekhyun, tiba tiba..

"hai baekhyun hai chanyeol aku merindukan kalian... kai aku sudah hampir set jam menunggu mu diparkiran sekolah" ucap seorang gadis dan membuat 3 orang yang dipanggil melihat kearahnya.

"luhan !" teriak baekhyun dan chanyeol serentak

...

...

sehun dan kyungsoo berjalan turun melewati tangga sekolah, merka hanya diam. kyungsoo memperhatikan tangan kiri sehun yang menggenggam tangannya. sesampai diparkiran sehun melihat mobil terpakir, iia melihat plat mobil itu.

'bukankah ini mobil kai ? kalo tidak salah kai tadi padi pagi membawa motornya ?' batin sehun

"sehun ? kenapa berhenti ?" tanya kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya dimuka sehun, dan membuat sehun tersadar

"tidak papa, aah sepertinya aku lapar ? gimana kalo kita mampir makan dulu ? balas sehun

"gimana kalo kamu makan dirumah aku aja ? eomma memasak banyak hari ini hun, mau ?"

"baiklah nona oh kyungsoo, kajja kita pulang" balas sehun menarik tangan kyungsoo

mereka tidak menyadari seseorang gadis memperhatikan mereka dari kaca spion mobil, gadis itu tersenyum kecil. setelah itu ia keluar mobil dan memutuskan untuk menyusul sepupunya yang membuatnya menunggu hampir setengah jam.

...

...

TBC

haduh ini updetnya telat bgt yaa ? maaf yaa, modem author rusak jadi ga bisa ngepost ceritanya deh.

yang udah review di chap sebelumnya makasih yaa, maaf ga bisa dibales satu satu. tapi saya beneran senang kalian mau ninggalin review buat kalian /ciumin pipinya satu satu/ hahaha

nah 2 chap lagi kayanya tamat deh, di next chap bnyk kaisoonya sama hunhannya. insya allah updetnya kilat.

terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca. mau ninggalin jejak monggo, ga ninggali gapapa :)) ketemu di next chap !


End file.
